Gex
"Lock and load little lizard!" -Gex Gex is the main protaganist of the Gex series and would be a playable character in Playstation all Stars Battle Royale. ''His in-game rival is Ty . Biography '''IT'S TAIL TIME!' Inheriting a fortune from the death of his Great-Uncle Charlie, Gex became a secret agent after he was recruited by a Secret Government Agency to help take down the evil cyborg Rez. Using his abilities as a secret agent and a gecko, he has a knack for making short work of anyone who attempts to thwart his plans to dominate All-Stars. THE LEGACY OF GEX: *''Gex'' *''Gex 2: Enter The Gecko'' *''Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko'' Arcade Opening Gex is in his Gexcave scanning for unusual television activity when he gets a call from Agent Xtra who tells him that there is large disturbance in the media and in further detail explains that it is the work of a group of video game characters who are all battling for some sort of power. Gex then decides that he must find out what this power is and jumps straight into action. Rival Name: Ty Reason: 'Gex is taking a look at the structures of the rival arena while making smart comments about how silly they look as Ty passes by and notices him. Ty asks him what purpose he has in a place like this if all he wants to do is wisecrack at the scenery when Gex insults him by reminding him that this isn't his mission and calling him a "hairball." Ty grows weary of Gex's attitude and proceeds to attack him for his arrogance. Gex warns him that it is not his fault if he loses the fight as he was only acting in self defense. '''Connection: '''Both Gex and Ty are third-party characters who only ever appeared in three games that were released on multiple consoles. They also make funny, wisecracking quotes that they often say during certain events. Both of them also have relationships with females of species different to theirs, Gex having Agent Xtra who is a human and Ty having Shazza, who is a dingo. Ending Gex returns to his Gexcave in which he immediately gets a call from agent Xtra who asks him what the fuss was all about. Gex tells her that the it was nothing and that it was probably just a fight to see who could become the world's greatest warrior. Xtra then tells him that there is an attack on the media dimension by Rez. Gex doesn't hesitate to get ready for his next mission because he feels just about ready for another fight. Gameplay Gex is a tactical fighter. With a large variety of moves and few combos, he is perfect for anyone who is looking for a challenge. (Square Moves) *'Tail Swipe - ' - Gex will swipe at his opponent with his tail. Can be pressed repeatedly to perform an endless series of Tail Swipes which can be hit out of. *'Gecko Dive - ' or + - Gex will dive at his opponent and recover quickly, allowing for a set up of attacks. *'Gecko Backflip - ' + - Gex will perform a backflip that will hit opponents above him away. *'Low Tail Swipe - ' + - Gex will perform his Tai Swipe while in his ducking position, making him invulnerable to attacks. *'Midair Tail Swipe - ' (midair) *'Gecko Drop - ' or + (midair) - Gex will perform a quick diagonal dive downwards at his opponents. *'Midair Gecko Backflip - ' + (midair) *'Tail Bounce - ' + (midair) - Gex will bounce on his tail as he lands on the ground. Can be used to bounce around and opponents that get hit with his tail will get knocked to the ground. center (Triangle Moves) *'Agent Chop - ' file:btn_triangle.png - Gex karate chops his opponent which stuns them and causes them to fall to the ground. *'Forward Kick - ' or + - Gex jumps forward and kicks his opponent which sends them flying. *'Uppercut - ' + - Gex performs an uppercut which sends opponents into the air. *'Leg Sweep - ' + - Gex trips his opponents by sweeping his feet at their legs. *'Midair Agent Chop - ' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Midair Forward Kick - ' or + (midair) *'Midair Uppercut - ' + (midair) *'Ground Kick - ' + (midair) - Gex drops from the air with his foot out, kicking anyone he lands on. (Circle Moves) *'Media Attack: Cartoon - ' - Gex pulls out a cartoon shotgun and fires a large bullet which homes on opponents. *'Media Attack: Sci-Fi - ' or + - Gex fires a blaster which produces a laser that burns opponents *'Media Attack: Horror - ' + - Gex throws a meat cleaver into the air which can come down and hurt opponents. *'Media Attack: Kung Fu - ' + - Gex dashes across the screen slashing a ninja sword, hurting anyone he runs into. *'Midair Media Attack: Cartoon - ' (midair) *'Midair Media Attack: Sci-Fi - ' or + (midair) *'Midair Media Attack: Horror - ' + (midair) *'Midair Media Attack: Kung Fu - ' + - Gex will dash downwards with his ninja sword. (Throws) *'Springy Drop Kick - ' or - Gex bounces on the opponent's feet, stunning them and drop kicks them on the way down. *'Upwards Spring - ' - Gex flips the opponent into the air, does a handstand and kicks them upwards. *'Lethal Bounce - ' - Gex knocks the opponent onto the ground and bounces on them with his tail. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Switch Off - ' (Level 1): Gex fires his remote at an opponent and then presses the off button, killing them. *'Static Attack - ' (Level 2): Gex summons a large TV screen onto the stage that traps opponents who touch it, and are killed when it begins to produce static. Opponents who touch the static outside the TV will also be killed. *'Gexzilla -''' (Level 3): Gex grows in size and transforms into Gexzilla. He stomps over the stage and anyone who he steps on will die. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Attention Grabber - '''Gex throws his remote in the air while catching it in different ways while saying "Look what I can do!"' *'Short Term Memoery - 'Gex rubs his head in confusion saying "Aren't we supposed to be doing somthing?" *'Electronic Magic - 'Gex warps out of the stage and back in again without taking notice and then says "Eh?!" Quotes *'Character Select: **'"'Bout time!" **"Ooh a fight! Sounds like fun!" **"Thank you! Being the CPU again would bore me outta my wits!" *'Prematch:' **'"What a trip!" *'Item Pick-up:' **'"Groovy!" **"Check this baby out!" **"Oh Yeah!" **"What a waste of good weaponry!" **"Finders keepers!'" **"I got to it first! It's mine!" **"Does this thing belong to any of you? Meh, it's mine now!" *'Using Switch Off:' **'"Out you go!" *'Using Static Attack:' **'"This won't hurt a bit!" *'Using Gexzilla: **"Whoa! Now THIS is more like it!" *'Succesful KO:' **'"'''Now whose the one gettting squished?" **"Now that HAD to hurt!" **"Think I'm harmless? Think again!" **"You'll need more than that to take me down!" **"BOOM and SPLAT!" **"BOOF, and you're gone!" **"Too Easy!" **"Heh!" **"Is that all you got?" **"That's more like it!" *'Respawn:' **'"'Just a prick and nothing else!" **"OW Hey! Cut that out, will you!?!" **"Who says only cats have nine lives?" **"Not today!" **"Sheeesh, calm down!" **"YOW! what a suprise!" **"Looks like this won't be easy peasy after all..." **"EEEEK!" **"You haven't seen the last of me! No, literally, you haven't!" **"I beat death and now I'll beat you!" **"What's the fun of battling if no one dies?" Intros and Outros Introduction *'I'm In Control - 'Gex drops from the sky and points his remote at the camera with a grin on his face. *'Centipede - 'Gex crawls along the ground and then springs up onto his feet *'Dimensional Warp - 'Gex warps into the stage and says "What a trip!" *'Do The Bond - 'Gex walks onscreen from the side and then points his remote at the camera like a gun, as if here were impersonating James Bond. Winning Screen *'Too Easy - 'Gex throws his remote into the air and catches it with ease. *'That's How I Do It - 'Gex crosses his arms with a grin while holding his remote in one hand and as the camera zooms in on his head. *'That Was Fun - 'Gex has his back to the camera as he looks past it and then warps into a TV. *'Agent Of Style - 'Gex has his hand in the air as he brings it down and points his remote past the camera. Losing Screen *If using '''Too Easy - '''Gex is seen flipping around in midair until he lands flat on his front. *If using '''That's How I Do It - '''Gex is seen lying on his back with a white flower in his hands. *If using '''That Was Fun - '''Gex slaps his head while shaking it in disgrace. *If using '''Agent Of Style - '''Gex turns away from the camera, points his remote at it and switches it off. Results Screen *'Win - 'Gex has is arms folded while smiling at the camera *'Lose - 'Gex lets his his body droop and looks at the ground miserably. Costumes Regular Gex Gex in his default appearance *'Purple Skin - 'Purple skin with black belly. *'Orange Skin - 'Orange skin with grey belly. *'Black Skin - 'Black skin with brown belly. Tuxedo Gex Gex in his secret agent uniform. *'White Skin - 'White tuxedo with black skin. *'Grey Skin - 'Grey tuxedo with brown skin. *'Brown Skin - 'Brown tuxedo with orange skin. Kung Fu Gex Gex in his Kung Fu outfit *'Blue Skin - 'Blue outfit with orange skin. *'Yellow Skin - 'Yellow outfit with purple skin. *'Green Skin - '''Green outfit with black skin. Gallery Regular Gex.jpg|Regular Gex Download.jpg|Tuxedo Gex Kung fu gex.jpg|Kung Fu Gex gex.jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Gex